


Mortel

by Matilde



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilde/pseuds/Matilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvain et Gauvain, dont l'innocence n'a d'égale que la curiosité, font ensemble une heureuse découverte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortel

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite ficlet retrouvée au fond d'un disque dur. N.b. : malgré leur comportement troublant d'immaturité, Yvain & Gauvain ont bien ici l'âge qu'ils ont dans la série. Donc : no underage.

"Peut-être devrions-nous simplement nous en remettre à notre instinct," suggéra Gauvain d’une petite voix tremblante.

Yvain resta silencieux, son regard pensif toujours rivé sur leurs deux corps à moitié dénudés. Les yeux de Gauvain, quant à eux, étaient aussi parfaitement ronds que le jour où son oncle les avait envoyés explorer un château hanté. Il ne se sentait pas très sûr de lui.

"Vous… vous n’êtes pas d’accord ?"

"Ah, si-si-si !" répondit Yvain en relevant la tête, comme soudain sorti d’une transe. "Si, ça fait super classe ! Mais, euh… vous êtes sûr que vous en avez ?"

"Que… que j’en ai, de quoi ?" fit Gauvain, un peu perdu.

"Eh ben, de l’instinct ! Parce que pour moi, je sais pas, l’instinct, c’est comme les impressions – comme quoi soi-disant tout le monde en a, tout ça, et moi j’en ai pas."

"Les… les impressions." Gauvain était de plus en plus confus. Il était probablement encore en train de faire preuve d’une désespérante incompétence, face aux raisonnements souvent complexes de son compagnon, se fustigea-t-il mentalement.

"Oui, comme quand on vous demande ‘alors, c’est quoi vos impressions’, sous-entendu vous en avez forcément, et…" Yvain poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. "Bref, c’est saoulant, quoi. Enfin bon, vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison. On n’a qu’à se le permettre à l’instinct, c’est bien, ça."

Gauvain sourit, soulagé. "Très bien. Alors, euh…" Il se pencha vers son ami et se remit à l’embrasser.

"Ah mais attendez, fit Yvain – quand vous disiez… l’instinct, là, vous vouliez dire recommencer à se toucher sans réfléchir et sans s’interroger de questions, c’est ça ?"

"Mais… oui. Oui. C’est ça."

"D’accord ! Vous aviez qu’à dire ça tout de suite."

Et Yvain, enthousiaste, les replongea tous les deux dans une débauche de baisers et de caresses inexpertes. Ils parvinrent assez vite à un état d’excitation que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait connu jusqu’alors.

Soudain, Yvain fit sursauter Gauvain en poussant un gémissement plus fort que les autres – presque un cri. Son corps s’était tendu dans une sorte de spasme, comme sous l’effet d’une douleur.

"Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu’y a-t-il ?"

"Vous… vous pouvez refaire ce truc-là, là, avec vos doigts ?" balbutia Yvain.

"Que… ça, vous voulez dire ?"

"Ouais, ça, mais vous… enfin, en serrant un peu plus fort…"

"Comme ça ?"

Yvain rejeta la tête en arrière avec une petite grimace, et gémit de nouveau. "Oui… ! Oui oui, c’est ça, tout à f- _ah !_ "

Gauvain, étrangement exalté, avait anticipé sa demande d’une nouvelle répétition du geste. Il le maîtrisait manifestement, constata-t-il, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire satisfait.

"Encore," haleta Yvain.

Gauvain s’exécuta.

"Encore."

Gauvain obéit.

"Continuez, encore, plus vite – oui… _oui_ , c’est ça, c’est ça !"

L’unique caresse miraculeuse se transforma en une série de plus en plus rapide et frénétique. Gauvain gardait les yeux fixés sur Yvain, sur son corps – étendu sur le dos, totalement nu à présent, les doigts crispés dans l’enchevêtrement des draps, les reins cambrés, les hanches tendues comme pour se rapprocher encore de lui, quémander davantage de contact… et son visage, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes… son souffle saccadé, ponctué de petits gémissements de plus en plus aigus, paniqués, vulnérables –

Et tout à coup, un nouveau cri.

Gauvain se figea. Il avait toujours si peur de mal faire, d’être maladroit, de tout gâcher. Yvain ouvrit les yeux et lui agrippa le poignet. "Non non, vous arrêtez pas, vous arrêtez surtout pas !"

Obligeamment, sans un mot, hypnotisé par le regard de son ami (si sombre, presque sauvage, tout à coup si vivant, si présent, lui qui paraissait toujours flotter dans un monde à part, à cent lieues du réel), Gauvain se remit à le caresser avec une vigueur accrue. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Yvain ferma de nouveau les yeux, laissa retomber sa tête sur les fourrures et son corps se tendit une nouvelle fois, violemment…

"Oh, Seigneur… Seigneur Gauvain… oh, c’est trop… c’est trop _bon_ !"

Gauvain sentit une chaleur poisseuse sur ses doigts, mais ne se laissa pas distraire ; il ne cessa son mouvement que lorsqu’Yvain, le souffle court, lui saisit encore le poignet, cette fois pour l’interrompre.

"C’est… ça y est," haleta-t-il. "Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant, c’est devenu bizarre. Je crois que c’est fini."

Il poussa un soupir, et se détendit complètement. Gauvain se redressa. La tête lui tournait un peu. Et son propre corps, qui n’avait pas fait l’objet de beaucoup d’attention, continuait à réclamer d’être touché à son tour ; la sensation de tension entre ses jambes, à la fois délicieuse et obsédante, l’empêchait de réfléchir clairement. "Seigneur Yvain," murmura-t-il, hésitant. "Etes-vous…"

"Oh, comment c’était _trop mortel_."

Yvain s’assit tout à coup, avec un immense sourire. Gauvain ne l’avait pas vu si enthousiaste depuis que leur dernière mission de surveillance des côtes avait été annulée de manière impromptue. "Vraiment… ?"

"Ah ouais, sans déconner, c’est… c’était…" Yvain secoua la tête, toujours souriant, en cherchant le mot juste. "C’était carrément trop mortel, quoi."

"En effet, j’avoue que vous sembliez…"

"Faut que je vous montre. Attendez, je vais essayer sur vous et vous me dites si ça vous fait comme… comme des… frissons super bizarres qui vous donnent envie de crier."

"Mais…" Yvain tendait déjà la main vers lui ; Gauvain l’arrêta. "Ce qui s’est passé à la fin…"

"Oh ouais, ça. Ca m’arrive de temps en temps quand je me réveille, ça se passe pendant la nuit. Apparemment c’est normal, j’ai demandé."

"Oui, oui, en effet, le même phénomène se produit parfois chez moi depuis quelques années déjà."

"Sauf que quand ça m’arrive quand je dors ça fait pas le même effet. Je sais pas pour vous…"

"Non, moi non plus. Mais forcément, puisque nous dormons. Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre compte des sensations physiques qui accompagnent ce phénomène."

Yvain acquiesça, l’air concentré. Il aimait beaucoup entendre dans la bouche de son ami des mots qu’il ne connaissait pas. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas tout comprendre ; ça sonnait bien. "Bah ouais, forcément. Bon, alors j’vous montre ? Parce que vous avez encore l’air bien en forme et franchement, franchement c’est mortel. Vous allez adorer."

"Euh…" En effet, l’anatomie de Gauvain apportait le témoignage sans équivoque de son intérêt continu pour la chose. Mais il hésitait toujours à laisser Yvain lui offrir la réciproque de ses caresses. "Etes-vous bien certain que je pourrai le supporter ? Vous-même aviez l’air si incroyablement…"

"Non mais vous en faites pas, ça fait pas mal du tout."

"Ce n’est pas que je craigne une quelconque douleur… j’ai juste…"

"Allongez-vous. On échange de place."

Yvain s’était de nouveau approché de lui et avait posé les mains sur ses épaules pour le pousser, doucement, à s’étendre. Vaincu, Gauvain se laissa faire.

"Pourquoi vous tremblez ?" interrogea Yvain. "Je vous ai dit, y a rien à craindre."

"Ce n’est pas de peur que je tremble, Seigneur Yvain," fit Gauvain, rougissant.

"Vous avez froid ? On peut se remettre sous les fourrures, si vous voulez..."

"Non… la chambre est bien chauffée, je ne souffre aucunement du froid. Je suis… simplement… un peu ému, je crois."

Yvain se contenta de le regarder, sans donner signe d’avoir enregistré ses paroles. Puis il sourit de nouveau, encourageant, et se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser.

"Que… que faites-vous ?" demanda Gauvain, entre deux baisers.

"Bah je recommence du début."

"Oh. Je… je vois."

Et Gauvain s’abandonna.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit les doigts d’Yvain reproduire sur lui la fameuse caresse qui l’avait fait gémir un peu plus tôt ; il comprit immédiatement l’effet qu’elle avait eu sur son ami. La sensation était délicieuse, et à son tour il ne put retenir un cri.

Son regard rencontra celui d’Yvain, qui semblait ravi. "Alors ?"

"Continuez," souffla Gauvain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à son tour envahi par une vague de plaisir presque insupportable ; il faillit prendre peur et faire cesser Yvain, mais il s’en trouva incapable. Il était trop tard – s’arrêter à présent serait certainement au moins aussi périlleux que de poursuivre. Il se laissa donc entraîner jusqu’à une sensation si violente qu’elle lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Sans même réaliser ce qu’il faisait, il se redressa d’un coup, passa une main derrière la nuque d’Yvain et, avec un grognement quasi bestial (auquel Yvain répondit par un vague ‘oh là… !’), il lui donna un baiser furieux. Son corps obéissait maintenant à une partie de son esprit nouvellement éveillée – une partie indomptée, impétueuse, brûlante.

"Seigneur Yvain," souffla-t-il en sentant un ultime frisson le traverser. "Je vous aime."

"Bah ouais, c’est normal," fit Yvain tout contre ses lèvres.


End file.
